sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Equinox
"When Time was a mere infant, and the Chaos Force was still new, the Equinox were born." The Equinox are a race of cosmic beings that reside in the Zth Dimension, a place located in the exact center of the Multiverse, in the middle of time and space. They are one of the earliest creations of the original gods, after the universe itself and the Chaos Emeralds, formed from a black hole and a star. However, their mortal bodies weren't capable of holding the immense amount of celestial energy for long, and eventually, all of the original Equinox died off. The gods learned from their mistakes and created the Auras Tribunal, a rite of passage where the Equinox would give up half of their power, either by flying into a star and burning away their black hole, or flying into a black hole and swallowing up their star. The choice is left entirely up to the young Equinox and upon doing so, they will live the rest of their life as exclusively light or dark. Appearance: The Equinox bear many similarities to the average Mobian, but there are some distinct differences. The Equinox don't have noses, they have white pupils, and either white with black hair (light) or black with white hair (dark). They also have the ability to fly and breath in space. * Post Auroras Tribunal, all Equinox are born with light gray fur and hair. They stay this way until their side of the balance is determined through their Auroras Tribunal. The aging process works a bit differently as well. Like normal mortal beings, they develop from childhood, to teen, to adult, a process which takes around 20 years. However, their average lifespan is a few thousand years and they spend most of their life in that 21-25 year old range. They begin to show signs of age by around 3000, and usually die by age 5000. After they die, their cosmic energy goes back into the vacuum of space to be used in the creation of new stars, planets, etc. Abilities: All Equinox possess a cosmic energy, be it either light or dark. This energy is incredibly powerful and in the case of the Zodiacs, rivals or possibly exceeds the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Like the Emeralds, this energy can be transferred, stored, and utilized by other things, but its not as versatile as Chaos Energy. It can only be transferred manually by an Equinox, and only living creatures powerful enough to harness it can use it. Aside from this general ability, Equinox gain a special unique ability after training long enough and reaching a certain level of power (ie. Orion's ability to create mini-stars) Duties of the Equinox: The Equinox were created for the soul purpose of maintain balance in the universe. The race lives in complete peace and balance on its planet in the Zth Dimension. Even the planet itself mildly resembles the Yin and Yang symbol. Essentially, they live a model of what a perfectly balanced civilization should be. Alas, the other dimensions haven't quite gotten there yet. So, the 12 strongest Exinox, the Zodiac 12, take it upon themselves to look after each galaxy during its quest for balance, only stepping in if things get too far out of hand. While balance is the ultimate goal, the Equinox are found of combat, which serves as the primary pastime of the people, and a means of testing eligibility for the 12 Zodiac. Auroras Tribunal The most sacred and most important aspect of Equinox life. At the age of 5, their dual natured powers begin to conflict with each other due to their opposing properties. Their parent or mentor will lead them to a corner of space where a small star and black hole is easily accessible. The child will decide which side of their power they want to keep and will dive into the corresponding celestial body to destroy the other side. A child that wants to keep his light will dive into a star to destroy its dark half and vice versa. When Venix went for hers, she just destroyed the star using both halves of her power rather than flying into it. This puts her at a higher level than most Equinox even at a young age. The Zodiac 12: The 12 most powerful members of the Equinox (6 dark and 6 light), with the duty of watching the other areas of the Multiverse, ensuring they stay in balance. As this title is extremely selective, there is a fairly intense entrance exam: Beat as many of the current Zodiacs as you can. Equinox hoping to land a spot in the 12 must face each of its members in combat, one by one until they are beaten or reach the number one spot. The 12 will usually have an eye out for those who show promise of making it one day, but anyone is free to try. As the test is so demanding, most Equinox will train for several hundred years before they ever attempt it. Orion: * The highest ranking Zodiac. As the most powerful, he is respected and admired by all. He is calm, polite, and wise, and radiates a sense of bravery and justice. He is a light Equinox and is 3554 years old, making him the third oldest. His armor resembles that of a samurai warrior and he pulls part of his hair in a ponytail. * His unique ability is SuperNova, the ability to form small stars of devastating power. During his entrance exam, he one shotted most of the 12 at the time. As of now, only Cosmo and Venix have taken more than one hit to be downed. He can give himself a slight boost by reabsorbing them. Venix: * The second ranking Equinox despite only being 936 years old, the youngest of the Zodiac by far. She is the only member of her race to have both halves of her power, light and dark, as she chose to ignore her Tribunal in order to seek greater power. Through great hardship and multiple near death experiences, she has found balance of her power. She resembles a dragon due to her horned ears and scaly tail. She is very toned and fit thanks to her extensive training, and has back-length hair in the shape of a crescent with long white side bangs. * She has a daughter named Kyanna, who only Lyra knows about. * She is unique in the fact that she has two unique abilities. Her dark ability is Combat Prodigy, the power of having a natural master level combat sense. Her main ability seems to be dark as her color pallet matches those of the dark archetype. * Her light ability is Life Essence Locator, the ability to sense, locate, and identify life energy, while being able to designate it an appropriate 'power level'. Cosmo: * A sturdy and hefty light Equinox. He has a strong sense of honor and an unwavering will. He is a bit of a dunce, but his heart is golden and pure, and he wouldn’t ever sit aside and watch harm come to his friends or galaxy. He is 3815, making him the second oldest. He resembles a bull or ox thanks to his horns and large physique. * His unique ability is Titanium Body, the power to cover himself in a organic metal alloy that allows him to absorb and walk through attacks that would leave others dazed. That combined, with his immense amount of strength makes him a difficult opponent and granted him the title, the "Immovable Ox". Sirius: * At 4376, she is the oldest of the Zodiac. She was once ranked number one, but age has slowed her down and dropped her to 4th, still impressive all things considered. She is wise and experienced, and is easily annoyed by the antics of the younger Zodiacs, such as Lyra, Venix, and Pyxis. She is currently in the process of training younger Equinox to take her spot so that she may retire. She is an elderly Equinox that resembles a jackal, with Egyptian-styled hair and a bandanna wrapped around her eyes. She wears this as her mind sees better than her eyes now. * Her unique ability is Cosmokinesis, the power to telekinetically manifest and utilize the cosmic energy of the universe around her. She can pull this energy from other beings, as well as the planets themselves. She also has slight precognition of danger, though this power only reads about a half second in advance, far from the 10 seconds she could do in her prime, and when combined with her age, explains her drop in rankings. Pandora * The 6th ranking Zodiac, Pandora is the "creepiest one in the entire 12" according to Venix. Maybe its due to her extremely quiet nature, eerie smile, and creepy powers. Being snake-like, she is almost silent when she moves and easily startles the others. Even Orion finds her somewhat unnerving. Despite the others' feelings about her, she has done well to make a name for herself in the group. She may be the quietest one, but she's also one of the most intelligent, and never has her appointed galaxy gone into imbalance for long before she got everything fixed up again. She lacks physical prowess which is why she ranks below Orion, Cosmo, and Venix, and not mental strong enough to beat Sirius. * Her unique ability is False Reality, her ability to manipulate the brain of another and make them believe their circumstances are different than they really are. For example, she can make an opponent believe they are weaker than they are and cause them to lose a fight then probably would've won. Eon * A crafty Zodiac with shifty eyes. He is a brash, pessimistic, and inconsiderate of the others in the 12. He does his job, but is definitely a bit biased on what it means to be balanced. Selfishness and rebellion to authority are his defining characteristics. He also is extremely open with his opinions against Venix being a member of the 12. According to him, "It is unnatural for an Equinox to have dark and light powers, and upsets the balance." He brings this up at every meeting and repeatedly antagonizes Venix for it. This is pretty ironic as Venix believes he's the most likely to throw balance to the wind and try and take over the Zodiac 12. * His unique ability is Snatch, the power to absorb and store energy based attacks that he can dish back at his opponent. This is its secondary use, andhis main application of it is copying his opponent's attack and using it back on them. This version is slightly weaker and more exploitable then the original. Lyra * Venix’s best friend, and the third youngest Zodiac. She has a cute, childlike appearance, but is actually pretty mature. She has a feisty personality but a sweet, and lovable soul. She also has a pretty strong head on her shoulders and isn’t easily fazed or shaken easily. She's actually quite tough and keeps the lower ranking Zodiac in line. She resembles a ram thanks to her head of wool and hooved hands and feet. * Her unique power is Cosmic Fluff, the ability to generate a super fluffy material at will. This fluff can be used defensively take attacks by covering herself in them, or offensively by throwing them at her opponent and trapping them due to the fluff’s sticky properties. She pulls the fluff from her afro and often makes makeshift boxing gear out of it. Despite its wool like appearance, it is extremely dense and sturdy. Pegasus * A cocky and chatty light-type equinox, he loves to flounce his hair and boast about his speed, the two things more important to him of anything else. He is arrogant, self-centered, and has as much trouble keeping his galaxy in balance as Cosmo due to his lack of attention to it. He is flamboyant and obsessed with beauty and looking good. He's commonly mistaken for a woman because of this. His mane and long tail gives him the appearance of a horse. * His unique ability is Comet, the power to race at incredible speeds, like a comet racing through the night sky. His is quite confident in his speed you know, and instantly looses his cool the moment anyone questions his ability. Pyxis * The second youngest, he shows his age the most. He's a jokester at heart, easily getting under the skin of the others with his antics. Despite his childish demeanor, he is very serious about keeping his galaxy safe and balanced. One of the four that questions the adequacy of Venix's inclusion. He takes the appearance of a monkey, thanks to his large ears and hands, and long tail. * His unique ability is Copy, allowing him to duplicate himself numerous times. Each copy retains 60% of his original power and he can create up to nine clones, turning a 1v1 to a 10v1. While not exceptionally powerful, this ability tests the wit and attentiveness of his foe as they must be able to pick out the original clone while facing ten opponents. Due to how quickly he can manifest the clones, his foe must be able to find the original and beat it before being worn down by the clones. Oberon * Slothful and lazy, a large lumbering oaf. He does little else but eat and has more than once sat on the sidelines, watching his appointed galaxy go into turbulence without a care in the world. Of the 12, he has the most consistent problems in his galaxy and is probably going to be the first in the Zodiac to be fired from his job. * His unique ability is Infinite Belly, the power to consume anything and everything, increasing his density with each bite, to the point where he has his own gravity. He is difficult to overpower, but foes with super strength that exceeds his own can easily beat him. Vela * A peaceful soul who wants nothing more than the world to be happy. She is the most dedicated to her duties, and does everything she can to keep balance in her galaxy. Third youngest after Venix, but she definitely has a more youthful appearance. Like the weather, her personality can be all over the place, one minute calm, then feisty, then sad, so on and so forth. She can be incredibly unpredictable both off and on the battlefield. * She doesn't like getting her hands dirty and is less fond of combat compared to most other Zodiac, and emanates a Zen-like demeanor. Her ears and feet make her look like a Mobian Rabbit. * Her unique ability is Omni-Weather, the power to utilize the weather elements: rain, lightning, earthquake, wind, and snow. For a regular Mobian, this would be an incredible power, but due to her competition, she ranks second to last. Ophelia * A punk-aesthetic loving Zodiac and the 12th ranking one as well. She doesn't seem to mind this however, as she knows that the Zodiacs only exist for the sake of protecting the universe so what reason is there to compete. That being said, she is a bit jealous of the other's abilities and how hers is so lackluster in comparison. * Her unique ability is Morning Awakening, the power to emit sonic screeches that are loud enough to be heard in the atmosphere. She can also focus it with such precision that she can actually whisper and have her voice heard as planetwide public announcements. This is a good way of keeping in touch with the people of her galaxy. Like Vela, this is a decent ability, just a bit lacking compared to those of the others which is why she ranks 12th. Other Notable Members: Kyanna Kyanna is the daughter of Venix and one of the main antagonists of SFU: Dawn of the Equinox. She first appears in her mother's prologue as an infant, growing to a teenager by the end of Venix's perspective. * When Venix has cradling her aboard her ship during the first half of the prologue, she tells Kyanna that she is "as beautiful as the flowers on Mobius...and somehow just as fragile." Kyanna's power level is far lower than any Equinox's should be, especially given her mother is the second most powerful Zodiac on the planet. She is also very sickly and cries often. ** This is revealed in a flashback to be a result of the punishment Venix put on her own body by not attending her Auroras Tribunal. Her body was unfit to bear a child and led to Kyanna being born prematurely and severely weakened. * Kyanna's existence is only known by Lyra, though Orion has his suspicions. She is hid from the other Zodiac's due to Venix's fear of the hit her already tainted image would take. Venix isn't received positively by all of the Zodiac's, so them knowing she has a weak and sickly child would be devastating. * At the end of the Prologue, she falls to Planet Destony, and will appear alongside Rusty, Annabelle, Kennedy, and the rest of the cast in DotE. Her ambitions and goals aren't known, but they somehow align with those of the heroes' adversaries. Kyanna's Father (Unnamed) It is unknown who her father is. Venix only addresses him once, simply as "Him", when she jokes about what side of the family is responsible for her daughter being so weak. * It is also assumed that either he and Venix were not married and that Kyanna was born out of wedlock, or they were married for a short time before falling out. She doesn't wear a wedding ring, hardly ever mentions him and never by name, and he doesn't show up in the entirety of Venix's story. Trivia: The Equinox race is inspired by the Saiyans (limited aging, love of combat, and even the armor the 12 wear) and its name comes from the lunar event. The Zodiac 12 is inspired by the captains of the Soul Society from Bleach and the name 'Zodiac' is a reference to the Chinese Zodiac animals. Despite being guardians of their respective galaxies, they don't step in until things are truly dire, and even when they do, its typically behind the scenes. Only Ophelia, Venix, and Vela are known in their galaxy by name. There are two ways to tell which side of the balance an Equinox draws its power from: its color scheme and its birthmark. Dark Equinox have black fur and white hair and Light Equinox have white fur and black hair. A sun/star tattoo signifies light power whereas a moon/void tattoo signifies dark